The Right Match
by myloyaltiesliewithHP
Summary: "Ash is a league champion with Misty as his girlfriend. But what happens when Poor Tracey's heart is broken by Daisy and her new boyfriend is threatening Misty and her Pokemon?Ash being overprotective as he is, sets out to Cerulean to put a stop to this, once and for all." The summary isn't so good.My first fanfic.


A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so it might be a little crappy. And I'm not that good at you know, those first kiss and confession type fanfics so I've decided to write stories in which Ash and Misty are already a couple! Sneaky right?

Ages: Ash: 16

Misty: 16 and a half.

Brock: 19

OH and , the lines in italics are thoughts ok?

….

A Right Match

Chapter : 1 

It was late at night. Almost midnight. The Unova league champion Ash Ketchum crept into his house soundlessly so as not to wake his mother. Tired and dirty from the special training the league was providing him to face the Master championships; he locked the door behind him after ushering an equally tired Pikachu into the room.

His mom was used to him coming back late. She understood that the training was intense and quite time consuming. Although she really didn't want him to lose sleep and train like crazy, she respected her son's dream of becoming a Pokémon master and tried to support him as much as she could.

Ash tiptoed across the corridor and climbed the stairs to his room, cradling Pikachu in his arms. Once in his room, he took a quick shower and got ready for bed. Pikachu was already on his pillow, sleeping. Ash felt bad for pushing his Pokémon like this but they shared his dream and were just as determined to finish this one month training program.

Ash had only just exited the bathroom when he heard his phone buzzing. Puzzled at who could be calling him at such an hour, he picked it up and stared at the number. Instantly his face brightened. It was Misty.

Misty was currently the gym leader of the Cerulean gym and also, not surprisingly, Ash's girlfriend for almost a month. He had come home victorious to find Misty waiting for him at home and one night, finally succeeded in blurting out his feelings for her. She returned it of course but the two hardly got to spend time with each other due to her busy Gym life and Ash's sudden training program. But they somehow found time to at least make a call to the other despite being super tired from their schedules.

Almost as soon as it had come, Ash's smile disappeared and was replaced with worry. Why was Misty calling him so late into the night? And why wasn't she asleep yet? Nevertheless, he accepted the call.

"Hello?" He murmured. "Ash! Is that you?"Misty's shaky voice reached him and his heart pounded._ Something is wrong._

"Yeah, it's me alright, but what's wrong? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I… I was… umm…."Misty stammered and Ash sat up straight. Pikachu had woken up and bounced on to his lap hearing the conversation clearly (He has big ears…..).

"Misty," Ash continued in a soothing tone," What is it?"

"I... well, "Misty gulped."I told you Daisy broke up with Trace right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she's got a new boyfriend now."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"He asked confused.

"You don't get it. The guy she's dating now, James, he isn't right. He's a….. A really bad person although Daisy can't see it. She's crazy about him. But that guy is just disgusting. He...he hits on me every chance he gets, whenever Daisy's not around and Violet and Lilly too sometimes. When she's not looking, he does horrible things to our Pokémon and we can't even yell at him because then Daisy would throw a big tantrum and bail him out….. I just don't know what to do. It's really been bothering me for some time and I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want you to get worried. But today, he threw my Eevee across the room! It's still a baby!"

Ash had gone deathly quiet. Pikachu growled was Pikachu's favorite baby. Ash made up his mind." How's Eevee?" he asked quietly. "Injured, but sleeping now. I think he broke his leg." Her voice cracked.

"I'm taking the rest of the week off. They'll reschedule the training to next month. I'll be there by tomorrow evening." He said seriously.

"What? NO! You shouldn't reschedule the program. It's ok. I just wanted to talk to somebody that's all "

"Do you seriously expect me to stay here after this? No way!"he said stubbornly.

"Ash Ketchum, do not make me regret talking about this!" She warned, and then continued softly," Trust me I want you to come. I miss you a lot. But I don't want you getting involved in this. OK?"

"I'm not making any promises Mist. Most likely, I'll be there tomorrow. I'm not leaving you alone with that man. Who knows what he could do… Just stay safe till I get there OK?"

"But-"she started. Ash cut her off."No buts. It's settled. Get some sleep for now. We'll talk later."

"Alright." She sighed,hoping that the training program couldn't be canceled. "Good night Ash. I love you."

"Love you too." He smiled a little, his heart warming up. "Bye."

He snapped his phone shut and stared at it for a second. Then turned to Pikachu, who looked furious. "Pika…. " the mouse growled, letting off some sparks. Ash petted his head. He thought about Tracy. The guy was really in love with Misty's sister but they had a silly argument. It was likely that Daisy had taken up this Boyfriend to make Tracey jealous. _The poor guy must be hurting so bad…._

The next morning Ash got up early and went down for breakfast. His mother was already there."Something tells me you're not training today." She stated as she served him some breakfast."Well, yeah. I'm going to Cerulean…" He said.

Delia smiled." Missing Misty already are we?" she teased." I'm so proud of you Ash. She'll be happy to see you." She said kissing his forehead and walking into the kitchen. Ash smiled. The last thing he wanted was his mother knowing what was going on at the gym.

…

By 4 in the evening, Ash and Pikachu reached Cerulean gym.. Ash reached forward and rung the bell. Pikachu leapt down from his shoulders. In a few minutes, the door was opened by Violet. Lilly was beside her. For a second Ash and the two Sensational sisters just blinked at each other. And then a look of relief spread across Violet's face as she wrapped him in a loose, friendly hug which he returned. Lilly did the same and then pulled him inside the house.

"Thank goodness you're here. Finally we can relax around here."Violet said, leading him into the gym area. Lilly had picked up Pikachu who had settled into her arms comfortably. Ash smiled, "Where are we going?" "Your girlfriend's having a gym battle right now. Quite a challenger. This might take a while."

By that time, they reached the gym where Misty and the young boy were engaged in a furious battle, both shouting orders at their last Pokémon. Misty had Gyarados and the boy had a Torterra, both the Pokémon glaring at each other. Caught up in the heat of the battle, Misty didn't notice them walking in. But Ash sure did notice Misty.

Her long red hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, a few short stands and her messy fringe framing her pale face. A dark blue full-sleeved long shirt and same colored shorts adorned her body, the top complimenting her slender but developed figure. Ash's smile grew even wider as he took in the look of pure determination on her face.

"Time to end this battle Gyarados!" Misty shouted."Dragon rage!"

"Whoa! When did that happen?"Ash turned to Lilly and Violet with wide eyes. Last time he had seen the mighty water dragon, this powerful attack was not mastered."The other day, James's most powerful Pokémon, an Ampharos, was bullying Misty's Psyduck. Gyarados was protecting it when it learned the attack. Needless to say, that Ampharos was toast!"Lilly giggled. Ash turned back to the battle frowning. _That guy really sounds like trouble._

The battle was done. Misty had won. She was consoling the dejected boy, who finally brightened up and thanked her before running out humming merrily. Misty smiled and returned her Pokemon , congratulating it.

"Baby sis, you have a visitor..."Violet announced. Misty turned around and faced them, her confused expression quickly turning into one of surprise on seeing her "guests".

"Ash!" She squealed, and in a flash, she wrapped her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Ash laughed, returning the hug, feeling a strange sort of peace surround him. Relief was there too, to see that she was alright till now.

"Look at you, beating the crap out of that little kid."

She pulled away, her arms still wound loosely around his neck, an incredulous expression on her face."Little kid?! He took down my Starmie in seconds. I had to use Gyarados if I wanted to win. That boy was from Sinnoh!"

"Aww…. How sweet, what an exciting reunion. "Said Violet sarcastically,silly as ever."Seriously? You two started fighting already? Weren't you supposed to kiss and say something sappy and romantic and stuff? You guys are _boring!"_

Ash snickered. Misty just shook her head."You're hopeless Vi…"

Pikachu decided to make its presence felt. He jumped into Misty's arms, and she caught him neatly.

"Hi there Pikachu. " She said quietly squeezing him, nuzzling his face with her' gave a content "Chaa…."in response.

Just then, they heard a small sound coming from somewhere…..well, down. The group looked toward the door and saw Eevee still half asleep, limping up to them in a wobbly style as if it was drunk. It's eyes were half closed, and came up to them sniffing. As soon as it caught Ash's scent, the sleepiness vanished and it's head snapped up to look at him.

"Come here."He murmured softly kneeling down to scoop up the baby Pokémon who was much tinier than most Eevee babies.

As soon as it was in his arms, Eevee squeaked happily, licking his face. Eevee was quite attached to Ash, almost as much as it loved Misty. The Pokémon thought the pair to be it's parents, not knowing anything else. To him, Uncle Pikachu and all of Ash's other Pokémon were just as dear as Misty's team.

Ash noticed the bandage wrapped around it's tiny right leg. He lifted the paw and surveyed the damage. Then turned to Misty." How bad is it?"

"He can walk alright but I can tell it hurts. The poor thing is losing sleep at night because of the pain."She whispered.

Ash gritted his teeth. _James was definitely going to pay..._

"Well well well , if it isn't Ash Ketchum," came a voice from the doorway. Two figures walked in and Ash recognized one of them as Daisy, the one who had spoken. The other was a handsome man. With sandy brown hair and blue eyes...

_**James.**_

…

A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Uninteresting? Not enough excitement? Not enough content? Well, Chapter 2 is based on your reviews so if you want me to continue, Please R&R!


End file.
